Hitherto, synthetic chemicals and natural extracts performing a variety of actions have been used as pharmaceuticals or medicated cosmetics which are intended to be used for hair nourishing and hair growing. Neither of these chemicals nor extracts exhibits sufficient effects if used in small amounts. Particularly, natural extracts have drawbacks that they give uncomfortable stimulation to portions of application if they are used in large amounts; that inflammation of the skin may be caused when they are used continuously; and that they may not be used in large amounts due to their color and odor.
Moreover, these conventional hair-nourishing and hair-growing agents do not directly act on differentiation and proliferation of hair matrix cells but exhibit their effects through normalizing the conditions of the scalp. Even in cases where they act on hair matrix cells, they do not exhibit satisfactory nourishing and growing effects on human hair.
Accordingly, it is still desired to develop hair-nourishing and hair-growing agents which exhibit remarkable hair-nourishing and hair-growing effects as well as hair loss-preventing effects through acting directly on differentiation and proliferation of hair matrix cells, and which are quite safe when used over long periods.